


Ai yo, Boku wo michibiite yuke

by martiansprout



Series: Hey! Say! JUMP Discography Fics [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Hikato, I am very sorry, I love this paring so much, M/M, and I also love hikaru having a hard time, and ryosuke not considering hikaru a sempai, ignore all these tags please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansprout/pseuds/martiansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru thought back about the time he’s spent with Keito, from when he had to watch over the boy’s every move, till the day that kid broke his rule of one timed confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai yo, Boku wo michibiite yuke

Hikaru remembers the first time he met Keito. It was years ago, when he and Yabu was still in Ya-ya-yah. Keito was just a kid back then, coming back from England during summer vacation, joining them in just a stage or two as a summer activity. A lot of trainees hated him back them, having such an easy pass thanks to his dad being a Johnny’s too. Not Hikaru though. Because as inexperienced and unskillful as Keito was back then, he was trying his best learning and coping with everything.

Hikaru also remembers the first practice they did as Hey! Say! JUMP. It was such a disaster. They were all scattered in ages, experience and personalities. Not to mention Keito, whose only experiences were those summer activities. Hikaru knew it wasn’t his fault for not being able to catch up with the rest yet, but he couldn’t help but scolding him. It was for both Keito’s sake and the group’s. Hikaru hopes Keito understood his heart through those late hours that they’d spent together practicing until the boy could get the hang of the dance moves.

Those training days lead Hikaru’s train of thoughts to the early debut days. Those, too, were such hard times. The public didn’t really like them. The pressure from the company too was huge. It was especially hard for Keito though. That crybaby. Hikaru muses. He remembers finding him crying quietly in an empty room, remembers holding the boy close and telling him that everything would be ok as long as they kept working hard and staying strong. Hikaru’s glad that he wasn’t wrong.

Slowly things started getting better. Not only their skills were improved, but also the confidence and experience. And it was during one of their reality show, when Hikaru was looking at Keito talking and joking about something that he felt his heart throbbed. Keito had grown so much already. Hikaru wonders why even now, the thought of Keito growing up still hurts his heart a little bit.

Hikaru also isn’t really sure when exactly he fell in love with Keito. By the time he realized how his heart beats so much faster around the younger boy, it was too late. The realization left him in confusion for such a long time. Keito isn’t exactly his type. Heck, Keito isn’t even a girl. And even though it’s embarrassing, Hikaru must admit that it scared him shitless. He was so used to liking girl to suddenly discovering his love for a boy. That also resulted in months of him ignoring Keito. That was only until the boy came to him one night, crying and asking him what he had done wrong and apologizing non stop that Hikaru decided that running away from his problem was a smart move.

And then, after countless sleepless nights and bothering Yabu and Inoo, Hikaru confessed. He knew it would be hard, of course it would. What Hikaru never expected was Keito running away. This pissed Yabu off endless. Hikaru didn’t blame him. After all, it was his responsibility to help Yabu take care of and put the group together, not confessing and scaring off a member.

Hikaru thanks all the Gods ever exist that Keito is really soft-hearted. If he were like Yamada, or worse, Chinen, Hikaru is probably dead by now. After days of chasing and cornering him, Hikaru finally got Keito to answer him. Those words of _I’m sorry_ and _This is not right_ and _I’m scared_ still tearing his heart out by now.

Everyone thought Hikaru would stop after that. After all he himself had once said he would never try again after getting rejected. Hikaru didn’t understand why he didn’t do that either. Maybe because it’s Keito. And Keito’s different. That’s the only answer Hikaru could think of.

Well of course he failed. Heck he failed so bad. One time Hikaru even got a punch from Yamada because he thought the elder was harassing his best friend (‘It’s not like it’s wrong.’ Yabu said while helping him cover the bruise with make up.) The other time was even worse, for Hikaru almost punched Keito after hearing he talked so badly about himself (‘For the fuck sake Keito you are not a worthless person, you are so precious and special how else would I love you?’).

After a while, everyone gets used to Hikaru confessing Keito every time and every where he could (not in public though, Hikaru knows better than that.) Only Keito doesn’t. Keito still gets so flustered whenever he hears Hikaru’s _I like you_ even after a millionth time. And Hikaru wonders if that is the reason why he never stops. Because even though his answer is no, Keito still feels something for him. And that is enough for him to try.

Hikaru smiles at the thought, before looking out of the window. Today is such a good day. A perfect day for a confession.


End file.
